The Rejected, Now Accepted
by MeganxDegrassi
Summary: Maya and Adam find acceptance within one another.
1. Chapter 1

-Maya-

I was right about regular high school. It was terrible. It was all about everyone bringing everyone else down and there was drama practically twenty-for seven. It was a living, breathing Hell that was enclosed by brick walls and strict rules. A place everyone seemed to want to be.

It was a place I didn't belong. I wanted to be with people more like _me. _Musicians, artists, people who knew that Beethoven was more than just some deaf guy—or even worse were the people who thought he was just some dog with hundreds of movies where he was always the hero.

I didn't belong in _regular _high school because of the fact that my musical abilities were the only things about me that were at all "special," and they were hardly something that would stand out and be appreciated in a high school. Especially in a high school that contained a majority of students who only cared about the latest gossip. I wanted to be in a high school for the arts.

That's why I normally spent lunch in the music room, playing my cello and forgetting about everything and everyone else in the world. Except today, today the music room was filled with students of random sorts, trying to make up last minute band lessons or composition assignments. So, today, I sat in the foyer, iPod turned all the way up, listening to the classics: Mozart, Bach, Beethoven, Vivaldi, and Brahms.

I was minding my own business and trying to get lost in the music when I was approached by a guy in a red polo, which notified me that he was a junior.

I looked up at him and his lips moved but I heard nothing, I popped an ear bud out of my ear and looked up at him, "Sorry, what?"

"I was wondering if I could sit here?" He asked and smiled hopefully.

"Oh, yeah, sure, I'll just move, sorry I was in your way," I scrambled to try to pick up all my books and papers I had beside me.

He chuckled lightly, "No, no. I wanted sit _with _you. The foyer's kind of packed today and you don't _look_ like the type that bites…" He chuckled lightly again.

I found myself responding without care, and actually with ease, "But you don't know, are you willing to take the risk?" I moved over slightly, giving him a little more space to sit down.

He smiled and sat down, "You don't know me, _huge _risk taker right here." He stuck out his hand for a handshake, "I'm Adam."

"Maya," I smiled back and politely shook his hand.

"So what are you listening to?"

"Oh nothing," I popped out my other ear bud and turned off my iPod. He reached out to take it from me, but I promptly pulled it away from his grasp, "Hey, that's mine."

"Come on, what terrible secrets could you be hiding on there? Are you secretly in love with hardcore rap? Lots of swear words and slurs no one can really comprehend?"

I rolled my eyes and laughed slightly. "No, I'm a classical listener, thank you," I looked at him and waited for a quirky response.

"Well, that's… Original," He looked at me and shrugged, "kind of cool though, if that's your thing, stick with it."

"I'm a cellist," I shrugged, "so I guess you're right, it is my thing."

"Ahh, you're making me feel so overrated. I play videogames and am, for the most part, a _very _mainstream listener," He said.

"I never said that_ that_ kind of stuff was overrated, it's just not my 'thing,'" I retorted, using air quotes around the word 'thing.'

"So, you _don't_ think you're better than us normal, can't-keep-a-beat folk," He smiled jokingly.

"I never said that," I smiled, finding it easy to joke back with him, "I'm _so _much better than all of you, I might as well take Katie's presidential status as my own."

"I'd watch what you say, Katie Matlin's pretty vicious."

"I would know, she's my sister."

His eyes widened slightly, "I _thought _you looked familiar," he shook his head, "Her boyfriend, Drew, is my brother."

"O-oh! I didn't know," I blushed slightly, not knowing why I felt embarrassed, but feeling it anyway.

_RIIIIINNNG. _

"Saved by the bell," Adam chuckled nervously. "Thanks for letting me hang out with you, it was nice…"

I smiled, finally feeling as though I connected with someone within this Hell of a school, "It _was_ nice…"

"So are you busy after school? Maybe you would want to meet at the dot and pick up our conversation?" He looked nervous and I blushed again, nodding a 'yes' and watching a look of calm wash over his face as he smiled brightly. "Alright, 3-ish, I'll see you then," and just like that, he was up and walking off to class.

I got up and rushed to my next class, letting my heart flutter and my mind feel elated, ecstatic, and free.

-Adam-

I knew I fell for girls a little too fast, and it was the same every single time, I'd get my hopes up a little too high, just so one girl after another could knock them down. They were knocked a little lower every time it happened.

Let's just say relationships weren't my forté.

So, why was I sitting here, at The Dot, letting myself feel happy and just so _hopeful_. It felt like a stupid and serial heartbreak thing to think, but maybe Maya was different. Even if that was so, I still shouldn't have been developing feeling this soon.

I looked at my watch, _2:55, Adam, you shouldn't have shown up so early, you look desperate._ I mentally shook myself and tried to relax back in my chair. When I couldn't relax, I settled for nervously tapping my fingers on the table and whistling to myself.

"Mozart's _Marriage of Figaro,_" Maya said from behind me. I turned around to see her there, smiling. She changed out of her school uniform and was wearing a gray shirt that slung over one shoulder and slightly revealed the other with white skinny jeans.

She looked stunning, "Huh?"

"That's what you were whistling; it's one of his most famous pieces. One of the most vulgar pieces ever written, too," she walked over to the other side of the table and sat across from me.

"Hmm, I didn't even notice," I shrugged and looked at her, all my nerves disappearing, replaced with ecstasy and happiness that seemed to spark from nowhere. "I'm not even sure where I've heard it before, to be completely honest."

"It's everywhere, movies, tv shows, probably even video games," she shrugged back, "did you already order something? I could really go for a hot chocolate." She pulled some money out of her pocket, "How much is it? Do you know?"

"Don't worry about it, I'll pay. This can be my treat," I smiled warmly placed her money in her hand and closed it for her, letting my hand linger there for a few seconds before pulling away.

She smiled and blushed lightly— which looked adorable on her, "Thank you, Adam."

"Anytime," I smiled and then went to the counter to order our drinks.

-Maya-

_Is this a date? I've never really been on a date. No, it's just two people hanging out. Calm down, Maya. _I sighed and looked across the table at where Adam was previously sitting.

I let the elation of when he touched my hand to stay with me while he was gone. I smiled to myself, feeling myself start to fall for him. _Falling for a guy you barely even know anything about, smart._

He walked back over to the table, gently placing a cup in front of me and sitting down holding his own cup, "Two hot cocoa's," he smiled and took a sip then made a face, "_very _hot, that is. I think I just burned my tongue."

We both laughed a little and I smiled at him before taking a cautious sip of my own hot chocolate. "So why don't you tell me a little more about yourself? I mean, all I really know is that you're a gamer who likes mainstream music. Tell me your secrets, gamer-boy."

His eyes flickered nervously, as if he was mentally fighting himself about what the next words of out of his mouth would be.

"Uh, you don't really have to tell me your secrets. I'm more interested in you than I'm interested in your gossip, sorry," I said, feeling the heat rush to my cheeks while I took a tentative sip of my drink.

"Sometimes, gossip and things people should know are one in the same," he bit his lip nervously before continuing to speak, "Maya, please don't run away when I tell you this."

I set down my hot chocolate and put my elbow on the table, stretching out my pinky-finger towards him, "I pinky promise I won't, Adam Torres."

He smiled and hooked his pinky-finger with mine, his touch giving me another bubble of elation.

"So, out with it."

"I'm transgender," or pinky-fingers were still connected and the grip on his tightened slightly as he said it.

I let go, but not out of disgust, or because I wanted to run away from him. I pulled away just because I was shocked, there wasn't much more to the thought. It was shocking, but it was okay.

"I'm not going to run," I shook my head and smiled encouragingly, "It's okay, I don't mind. You're a great guy, Adam. I mean it."

He smiled and held out his pinky-finger, "You promise?"

I hooked my pinky-finger with his and smiled brighter, "I promise."


	2. Chapter 2

**SINCE, so many of you asked, I made this a two shot. It's probably not as good as the first part, but I guess I'll leave that for you guys to decide. Maya and Adam are too cute though :3. Hehe, well, enjoooy! **

-Adam-

After I had told Maya about myself, I'd expected her to run away and never look back. I had grown to believe that no girl would want a guy who wasn't a guy _physically. _Maya's nonchalant reaction to the news, minus the initial shock, was just proof that my earlier thoughts about her had been true.

Maya was different.

We had exchanged numbers after we talked to each other at the Dot for hours; talking about everything and anything, there were no awkward silences or moments when one of us didn't have _something_ to say. I walked her home when it got late, and from the moment her front door closed, placing a barrier between us, we hadn't stopped calling and texting each other. The conversation topics didn't stop flowing then, either.

It was two days later, Saturday, and she was getting dropped off at my house so we could go for a walk. I thought a walk sounded like a perfect time to finally ask her to be my girlfriend. I wasn't sure if I was rushing into things, but I didn't care. Being with her was something I wanted.

I could only hope that she wanted it, too.

When the doorbell rang, I was in my room. I tried to rush to the door before anyone else could answer it, but I failed. When I got downstairs, my mom was quizzing Maya and watching her carefully.

"Mom, I see you've met Maya," I said, walking up to the two and offering them both a warm smile.

"So I have, Katie's _little_ sister," She looked at me and smiled, "lovely." She said, clearly trying not to cringe at the thought of Maya and me. I could tell that the idea of me dating still upset her a little, but she was trying to accept it. Plus, she _had_ to think Maya was a good choice, after all, she was Maya.

I nodded, "We're really good friends. She's a musician, she plays cello," I told my mom, walking over to Maya's side.

"That's nice," my mom said to me then looked at Maya. "I'm sure you're great," she smiled forcedly.

I was beginning to feel uncomfortable, so I told my mom we had to leave before we were late, I'm not sure what we could have possibly been late for but, it was an excuse. I quickly guided Maya down the pathway to the side walk. She looked a little worried and didn't say anything at first, nervously holding her left arm with her right hand.

I looked at her and raised an eyebrow, "Everything okay?"

She nodded slightly then shrugged, "Does your mom not like me?"

"No, no, it's not like that, Maya. She's just taking a much longer time adjusting to who I am than everyone else," I sighed, "I promise she'll like you, just give her time!"

"Promise?" She smiled, offering me her pinky. It was something we had picked up that day at the Dot, every time something needed to be certain, it ended in a pinky-promise.

"I do," I smiled and wrapped my pinky around her tiny little finger.

She smiled and let go, "So, to the park?" She asked, I nodded in return, "Race ya!" She said, suddenly dashing away at full speed down the pavement.

"Hey!" I called out, laughing and causing her to turn around and stick her tongue out at me. I laughed more, then took off, chasing her down the street. She giggled and ran fast, but not fast enough, I caught up with her and playfully tackled her into the grass, holding her carefully and making sure I was the first to hit the ground, "Gotcha!" I smiled as she focused on what just happened.

She blushed when she realized that she was positioned on top of me, but she stuck out her tongue again and smiled before getting up,

"I _let_ you catch me," She scrunched her face and reached out a hand to help me up.

I took her hand and stood up, "Why don't I believe that?"

She rolled her eyes and put her hands on her hips, "Don't tell me you think guys are _so_ much better than girls." She looked at me fiercely and I couldn't help but smile. She got so into everything, all her views, all her thoughts; she was amazing.

"Of course not," I told her, stepping closer to her and taking her hand.

"Fine," she smiled at me as we intertwined our fingers, "Want to swing?" She asked, not waiting for my answer before pulling me in the direction of the swing set.

We sat side-by-side on the swings, holding hands and swinging slowly. It felt nice and so right to be with her. We talked for a bit then she suddenly released my hand and kicked off the ground, swinging higher.

"I bet I can jump further than you," she looked at me, swinging higher.

"What do you want to bet?" I asked, kicking off the ground myself.

She scrunched her face up and continued swinging for a second, I watched her as she thought. She gave up and sighed, looking at me, "I don't know, what do _you_ want to bet?"

I thought on my feet and smiled to myself as the next words come out of my mouth, "How about a kiss? Loser has to give the winner a kiss."

-Maya-

My mind went blank and my stomach dropped when the words came out of his mouth. A kiss? _My first kiss. _My heart raced and I swung faster, trying to focus on the wind in my face so I could work up the courage to speak. I managed to croak out a "Deal" as I kept swinging faster and focused on winning. What if I wasn't good at it? I never kissed anyone in my entire life. At least if I won, I wouldn't make a _complete _fool of myself. I squeezed my eyes tight and swung faster and higher.

"Whenever you're ready," Adam's voice sounded from my right, washing a bit of calm to wash through me. I looked over at him and saw that our swings lined up perfectly as we went back and forth, reaching the same height, and going at the same speed. I blushed, thinking back to elementary school, when people would say you were _married_ to the person whose swing you matched perfectly.

I nodded and looked ahead, trying to push out of his rhythm, "1…2…3!" I yelled, jumping off the swing at the highest point, feeling as though I was flying for a brief second before I hit the ground. After I hit the ground, I stood up and turned around to see where Adam landed. My mouth dropped when I saw that he was barely _two feet_ away from the swing set.

"You let me win!" I folded my arms and marched back to my swing.

He looked at me and raised his eyebrows, "You don't know that…" He said slowly.

"But you did!" I looked away angrily. "You scoundrel!" I yelled, backing up into the swing, leaning my back against it with my arms crossed right. Even though I wanted to _win _in the first place, I wanted to do it fair and square.

He slowly walked over to me, placing his hands on the chains that the swing hung from, "I'm sorry…" He sighed, "I just really wanted to do this," He told me, leaning in and gently pushing his lips into mine.

I immediately released the tension in my body, slowly unfolding my arms and wrapping them around his neck. I let my lips give way to his as an electric shock coursed through my body. He pulled away and smiled at me before kissing my forehead.

I felt like someone had just sent adrenaline through my veins. I couldn't help the smile that crept onto my face and felt like I could jump and land on the moon with the immense feelings building up inside of me.

"You're too beautiful. I love it when you smile," Adam said, slowly pushing a strand of hair from my face behind my ear.

"You're not so bad yourself," I told him, blushing deeply.

I began to wonder what my parents would think of this wonderful guy who was so good to me. I flashed back to the night before when I finally confessed my feelings to my sister, Katie.

…

_Why so smiley, Maya?" Katie asked me when she caught me smiling at a text message._

_ "Nothing," I told her, blushing and trying not to smile brighter as I responded to the super-cute text message Adam had sent me._

_ "Liar. The only time I ever see you smile like that is when you're performing." She sat next to me on the couch and put her elbow on the back of it, resting her head on her hand to look at me closely, "Who is he?"_

_ I cleared my throat and blushed harder. How was I supposed to tell her that I was falling, so fast and so hard, for Adam Torres, her boyfriend's younger brother?_

_ "Just a friend," I told her, slowly sliding my phone back into my pocket._

_ "C'mon May, you can tell me. I won't tell mom or dad, or anyone if you don't want me to." She rested her free hand on top of mine, and looking at me carefully, smiling excitedly. _

_ I sighed and spoke fast, trying to mumble it out without her hearing correctly, "It'sAdamTorres."_

_ "Adam…Torres? As in Drew's brother?" She asked, raising her eyebrows at me. _

_ I nodded._

_ "May, that's great! But do you, like, know about him?"_

_ I nodded again, "He told me. I don't care. He's a great guy. _And_ he's super nice to me."_

_ "If that's how you feel, then that's wonderful. I'm glad you're happy," She smiled and squeezed my hand. Then, she got up and left the room, probably to call Drew and tell him the wonderful news…_

…

Adam smiled at me and pecked me on the lips quick, breaking me out of my thoughts, "So, can this be official now?" He asked, tilting my head so I could look into his eyes.

"I would love that, Adam," I told him, smiling back and not giving a care in the world as to what everyone else thought. My parents didn't need to approve, his parents didn't need to approve, no one else had to approve besides me and him.

And we approved tenfold.

**Review? Maybe? Hehe, follow my twitter, MeganxMusic. Mhm, and check out my other stories, please (: goooooodday (: Meow. Reviewreviewreview.**


End file.
